Another postcard
by Giggapuff
Summary: A songfic. The smashers are getting postcards of monkeys on them. Who is sending them? Why is he doing this? Why am I asking you questions when you haven't read the fanfic yet?T for the lyrics containing what some may consider slightly suggestive.oneshot.


_I decided to do a songfic on the song "Another postcard". I got bored. Really bored._

_NOTHING IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS TO ME EXCEPT THE IDEA. NOT EVEN THE SONG IS MINE._

_You can't imagine so many monkeys in the daily mail_

_All of them coming anonymously so they leave no trail_

_I never thought I'd have an admirer from overseas_

_But someone is sending me stationary filled with chimpanzees._

"Link! Another letter for you! It's another one of those strange pieces of paper with images on them!" Link sighed. Apparently, both he and Zelda were getting these things known as "Postcards" in abundance, the only sign of where they were coming from the symbol of the smash bros, the smash ball. Also, there were pictures of animals Link remembered reading about in the smash mansion known as "Chimpanzees."

_Some chimps in swimsuits, some chimps are swinging from a vine_

_Some chimps in jackboots, some chimps that wish they could be mine._

_Starsky and Hutch chimps, a chimp who's sitting on the can__  
__A pair of Dutch chimps who send their love from Amsterdam_.

He was furious. Some idiot was toying with him, the great king Bowser. He first thought it was a practical joke from one of the annoying toads, but after fifty of them, he realized they weren't to blame. Nor was it Mario, who although hated the King Koopa, would never torture him this cruelly. A paratroopa flew in, holding a piece of paper. Another one of those infernal cards…

_Another postcard with chimpanzees__  
__And every one is addressed to me._

_Another postcard with chimpanzees__  
__And every one is addressed to me._

Lucas wondered who actually in their right mind, would collect these pieces of paper. They were pointless, compared to what other good uses trees have. Although it wasn't a total waste. Some people actually liked looking at them, and asked if they could have one of his. He wondered if Ness was experiencing a similar ordeal.

_If I had to guess, I'd say the monkey-sender thinks it's great__  
__He's sending me, maybe she's sending me just to see me get irate__  
__I'm losing sleep - and it's gonna be keeping me up all night__  
__I thought it was funny, but now I've got money on a monkey fight._

Ness looked at the card, then at his surroundings. He was trapped in a cave, and couldn't get out, even if he was strong enough to use more than one PK Fire. He had a bunch of these postcards, and burning them was the only way he would survive, for it was cold in the cave, and he knew that by the time his friends came with help, unless he made a fire, he would be frozen solid. He set the postcards in a pile, and set them alight.

_Some chimps in hard hats, chimps a-working on a chain gang__  
__Some chimps who love cats, burning rubber in a Mustang__  
__A birthday-wishing chimp, a chimp in black like a goth__  
__A goin' fishin' chimp, a British chimp in the bath._

How he was getting the cards, he got no clue. He was almost never in the same place, always looking for a new island. Yet they found him, even when he was on the King of Red Lions. They were not useful, but he couldn't just dump them in the water. He was confused. The only good thing about them is that his sister left him along for a while if he gave her these, so he kept them.

_Another postcard with chimpanzees__  
__And every one is addressed to me. _

_Another postcard with chimpanzees__  
__And every one is addressed to me._

Samus looked down at the pile of cards she collected. She was to send any new cards to the Federation. Apparently, they were relics from a planet that became uninhabitable a long time ago. She personally thought it would have been great if these pieces of paper were completely destroyed, like the creatures that decorated them …

_Somehow they followed me even though I packed and moved my home__  
__No matter what, they come and they come they won't leave me alone__  
__Another monkey in the mail could make me lose my mind__  
__But look at me shuffling through the stack until I finally find_

Popo looked at the card he had in his hand, and tossed it into a pile in the freezer. It was summer, and the pile of postcards made a good replacement mountain…

_Some chimps in swimsuits__  
__Some chimps in Jackboots__  
__Some chimps in hard hats__  
__Some chimps who love cats_

She sighed. She was still getting those pieces of paper. She even went into hiding under her disguise, but they still were delivered to her. It was pointless hiding, as it helped nothing and only put Hyrule in a state of chaos. She soon headed back to the castle.

_I've got some shaved chimps; that's chimps devoid of any hair__  
__I've got depraved chimps dressed up in women's underwear._

He looked at what he held in his paws. Another postcard, with no return address, only a smash ball and pictures of monkeys. The aura pokemon sighed, then dropped them. He had no use for them.

_Another postcard with chimpanzees__  
__And every one is addressed to me.__  
__Every one is, every one is, every one is addressed to me.__  
__Every one is, every one is, every one is addressed to me._

He looked around. His brother Mario and him were getting these postcards almost every hour now. He thought it was a prank from Bowser Jr, but he could never write, let alone send a letter. Who was sending these letters?

_Another postcard with chimpanzees__  
__And every one is addressed to me._

_Another postcard with chimpanzees__  
__And every one is addressed to me._

He had gotten another postcard. Even Cream agreed with him on the fact that this was starting to become a problem, even though she loved the pictures of monkeys on them. Whoever was sending these to him meant business.

_Another postcard with chimpanzees__  
__And every one is addressed to me._

_Another postcard with chimpanzees__  
__And every one is addressed to me._

Crazy laughed to himself as he enchanted more letters. This was his first chance to mess around, with Master bed-ridden. He laughed as he sent through portals to the smash brothers postcards of chimps, including…

_Some chimps in swimsuits, Some chimps in Jackboots__  
__Some chimps in hard hats, Some chimps who love cats__  
__I've got some shaved chimps; that's chimps devoid of any hair__  
__I've got depraved chimps dressed up in women's underwear.__  
__Starsky and Hutch chimps, a chimp who's sitting on the can__  
__A pair of Dutch chimps who send their love from Amsterdam.__  
__Some chimps in Mustangs, Some chimps in chain gangs__  
__I got a birthday wishin' chimp and I got the goin' fishin' chimp_

The end. If you can't guess the characters in sections that aren't specific about who they are, the order is

Link

Bowser

Lucas

Ness

Toon Link

Samus

Ice Climbers

Zelda/Shiek

Lucario

Luigi

Sonic

Crazy Hand

Please review!


End file.
